


Magenta

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Self-Love, Sexy Times, YouCanLeaveYourPubicHairOn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late. It would be wise to go to sleep, but the full moon is peering through the window like a white, staring eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked around and rubbed my eyes, until tears started to form and I told myself to quit. It had gone dark, and again I hadn’t noticed.

‘This is nuts!’ I told myself, when I saw that it was already eleven o’clock. I looked at my screen again. I needed to finish this paper this week. I could work through the night and sleep in tomorrow. Or I could go to sleep now, and wake up early. I felt imbalanced. Or, I thought, as I walked into the kitchen, I could plan my fucking schedule like an adult and not start this paper a week before the deadline. My body shook when my bare feet hit the cold tiles, like it was trying to get rid of the atmosphere in here. I opened the small window in my kitchen.

Cold water streamed into the kettle and I put it on the fire. A shiver went down my spine when I sniffed the can of black tea. I imported it from England. It smelled vintage, like an old, antique piece of furniture.

 

Something itched in my neck. I decided I would work through the night and get at least half of my paper done. I am no morning person. The imbalance spread from my toes to my crown. It had nothing to do with drinking too much tea. This was something coming from inside me. Taking a deep breath, I noticed how my breasts were a little swollen, though that seemed odd to me. Only once before I had skipped the pill-free week, but that was years ago. Maybe I should start going to the gym again, I thought, smirking. I took a mug from the shelf. It had a picture of the Mona Lisa on it, and big, yellow letters that said: ‘I was in Paris and I thought of you’.

I had bought the mug myself.

 

As I sat down and read through the paper, correcting small errors, cursing over big ones, I started to shift in my chair. Something seemed off. It wasn’t until I realized that the moon was full, staring through the window and into my apartment like a giant white eye, filling me with certainty. I wasn’t a superstitious person, but the moon always had too much of an effect on me not to notice. I just knew.

 

Tonight was the night I would see him again.

 

There was no way of knowing when he would show up. There was a week where he visited me three times. After that, I hadn’t seen him for two months. Then, when I knew he was touring a place on the other side of the world, I would get short, nightly visits, as if he took a private plane just for an overnight visit. That seemed so odd to me, but I never questioned it. It made him only seem more otherworldly. The moon, though, could be a small indicator of his visit. Again, I did not know why.

 

I saved the file on my laptop and turned it off. I stood up, rubbing my eyes again. Sleep had to wait, I guessed. As I walked to the small bathroom next to my bedroom, I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it on the ground. I unhooked my bra, dropping it too and I watched my nipples turn hard instantly in the cold air surrounding me. I dropped my pants, kicking them through the open door of my bedroom.

 

I sat on the seat of the toilet, tracing the sharp razor from ankle to knee, over and over again, until all the foam was gone and my legs were soft like a baby’s skin. I closed the door so that I could look at myself in the long mirror on the back of it. I let a hand go over the front of my panties, feeling the small patch of hair under it. I dropped them to get a better look.

 

Papa liked me natural, but I wasn’t too fond of growing out my pubic hair. It was itchy, I could smell it sometimes. But we did find a common ground.

I turned a heel towards the mirror, exposing my inner thigh. The cold steel of the razor removed the soft hairs and the more rigid ones over my pubis. I stopped about an inch in and repeated the act on the other side. The stripe of hair I had been growing down the middle of my pubic area stopped somewhat above the spot where my skin parted, slightly covering the clit. A very close shave in that area could bring great pleasure. Especially when you got a lover equipped with an eager tongue.

 

I stepped into the shower and took the showerhead, aiming it at my lower body. I felt what was left of the foam wash off my body, and the water flowed down me. As soon as the stuff was gone, I turned off the tab. I didn’t want to smell too clean. I imagined Emeritus followed my scent.

 

Shallowly, I brushed a towel over my wet legs, and suddenly a rush of excitement washed over me. I hurried to my bed, and lay down naked on the covers.

How long would it take him this time? I thought, stroking the tender spot above my clit. I imagined his lips on me. Pushing a finger between my folds, I found more evidence of what even the thought of him could do to me. I imagined his cock in me.

I turned to my drawer, feeling my body needed more, and pulled out my favorite vibrator.

 

It was long, slim and bent at the end, to tickle the softer and more tender spots inside me. I ran my finger over the black material. Six small diamond-like stones were based at the bottom end, where I could regulate speed and circulation. It zoomed when I turned it on.

 

I yelped when I moved the small, vibrating head between hairline and clit and let it massage the pious, naked skin. I arched my back, watching my breasts jiggle and harden. A rush went through my body as I moved the machine inside me.

 

The zooming of the vibrator rippled through my body, cloaking my own moans and settling in my ears. I only realized when I opened my eyes, that paired with the zooming in my body, the approving hum of Emeritus, standing in my doorway and holding the bra he found in my hallway, sounded through my room. He licked his lips, ready to dig into the treat that was waiting for him.

 

He was right on time.


	2. Chapter 2

I locked my eyes to his, as I slowly circled the bottom end of the vibrator, making the head of it move up and down inside me. I gasped theatrically when it brushed over my g-spot, and my own playfulness aroused me even more. I brought a hand up to my nipple, pinching it. I watched Emeritus chuckle.

 

‘My oh my.’ He said with a raspy voice. He took a few steps towards the bed. ‘Please, don’t let me interrupt you.’

My breathing got heavier.

‘Do you like what you see?’ I said in a voice as husky as can be.

‘Oh my love, darling, _bella_ …’ Emeritus dropped my bra and, clasping his hands together, bowed down. His hands were on the edge of the bed. His eyes on my laboring hands.

‘Your cunt is the loveliest shade of pink today.’ His voice was dangerously low, accent thick. I squeaked: ‘Look at me.’ He stood upright. In his pants I could see the outline of his growing erection.

‘Take off your clothes.’ I commanded.

 

Papa’s green eye flickered as he lowered his head to look at me from under his eyebrows. He tugged at the tips of his glove, one by one, and the sixth tug removed it from his hand. Then the next one followed, painfully slowly. He dropped both gloves.

Then he began unbuttoning his costume, starting at the collar. I bit my lip as he leisurely moved his hands down his torso.

I started moving the vibrator in and out of me, slowly, lustfully. I eyed the now very present bulge in his trousers.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful, Papa.’ I said, as he bared his pale chest, bathing in the white moonlight, and let the fabric slide over his shoulders and onto the ground. A small grin formed around Emeritus’ lips again. I felt myself involuntarily tighten around the vibrator, and exclaimed a yelp.

 

Papa kicked of his shoes and socks and let his hands hover over the belt in his pants.

‘Tonight, it is all for you my love.’

He unfastened his belt so fucking slowly I wanted to yell at him. My cunt contracted again and an actual cry extorted from my throat.

‘Look who’s impatient.’ He hissed. ‘Needy of something?’ he bucked his hips, emphasizing the last three words. Gods and devils, I wanted him inside me.

 

‘You might want to hurry,’ I breathed when I moved down my free hand. I caressed the tender, freshly shaved skin for bit. Then I dipped two fingertips between my soaking folds and started to rub my clit. I could feel my end approaching.

‘I want to see you touch yourself when I come.’

 

‘You want to see me…’ he moved his hand elegantly down, miming stroking his own cock, bucking his hips rhythmically. ‘Beating the meat?’ I didn’t know it was possible, but his accent got even heavier.

‘Jerkin’ the gerkin?’ he bucked at his hand.

‘Grasping the sausage? Petting the poodle?’ he grunted the words, making it sound as dirty as possible.

‘Oh baby.’ He dropped his pants, revealing he wasn’t wearing underwear tonight. ‘Look what I got for you.’ His cock was hard and dripping a little already. A shiver ran through my body at the sight of it.

Emeritus brought his hand up to his face lapping a long, wet trail of spit over it. He stepped over his clothes and put his knees on the bed. He walked up to me.

 

‘Ghuleh...’ He said and I yelped. He positioned his knees between my legs and started to jerk off slowly, eyes intensely locked to mine.

‘Come for me.’

I yelled his name as my orgasm came crashing through my body, my cunt gripping the vibrator tight and my knees slamming into Papa’s hips. As my hearing and vision blurred, I could make out his voice approvingly grunting ‘Yes…yes…’ and his shining white eye, peering right through me.


End file.
